Parallels
by j'ecrive.en.anglais
Summary: Just a series of drabbles comparing the students of the Marauders era to students who went to Hogwarts during the books.
1. Snape and Harry

The teen stepped off the Hogwarts Express, and smiled. He always felt better here. This was where he belonged, in this magical world that taught potions and flying and ghosts. He hated the summers, forced to be apart from all that he loved, instead living with his neglectful family. But now, all that could be pushed to the back of his mind, because he was back home. He was back where the world made sense.

He pushed his hair out of his eyes to get a better view of the castle. She was magnificent as always, towers swooping up to touch the sky, rooms jutting out at improbable angles. He could hear Hagrid bellowing a short way away. "Firs' years, over here! All firs' years to me!"

He felt like he could stand there for hours, reveling in the beauty of the world he had claimed as his own. But after mere minutes, he was snapped out of it by a girl with long hair grabbing his arm.

"Come on, then." She said. "Let's hurry, before we have to share a carriage with Malfoy, or something." And, as he was dragged through the crowd by his best friend, he knew that everything was going to be all right.

* * *

AN: Hagrid went to school at the same time as Voldemort, so he was almost certainly gamekeeper when Lily and Snape went to Hogwarts. Also Lucius Malfoy is in school at the same time as Snape, as he was a prefect when Snape was a first year. Harry and Hermione, of course, had their own Malfoy to deal with.


	2. Lily and Hermione

The girl sat crying in an empty classroom.

She wondered if her best friend would ever realize what she felt for him. He treated her terribly, but she loved him all the same. She knew he had to put on a front for the world, so that it couldn't hurt him, and she knew that she was perhaps the only one to see him when his mask slipped. And she loved him for his vulnerability, the side of him that only she knew.

She just wished he would notice her. Sure, they spent time together. Hung out, did homework, all those kinds of things. But whenever she said, 'You're my best friend", what she was really trying to say was "I love you". Just once, she wanted to hear him say it back.

But when he did things like this, it was hard to forgive him. He had humiliated her in front of everyone, all the other Gryffindors. She didn't want to face anyone right now.

Maybe, she thought, if she did something crazy enough, she could finally get his attention. If he realized that she was up for dating, he would realize that he couldn't let her be with anyone but him. If she could go on a date with someone awful, someone he really hated, then he would see. She knew it wasn't the best thought out plan, but she had to try, for her own sake.

She would ask that Quidditch player. The tall one, with the dark hair. Sure, he was an obnoxious prat, but there would be no danger of her falling for him. And he was sure to annoy her real target the most. Yes, she would ask him to Slughorn's party. Word would most certainly get around.

She left the classroom in search of him, in case she lost her resolve. She just hoped that it would work. She really missed her best friend.

AN: Lily was in the Slug Club, as Slughorn told Harry. Hermione's Quidditch player is Cormac, not Krum.


	3. Lupin and Hermione

I sat in a poufy armchair by the fire in the Gryffindor common room. It was a comfortable way to do my homework, to be sure, surrounded by cozy warmth and in the company of my best friends. Not that they were doing homework, of course. I was the only one who actually got any work done before the deadline. They often exasperated me with their lack of planning, but I put up with them all the same.

"Oi!" said Potter, the shorter of the two. "Are you going to do homework all night, or are you going to come and referee our game of exploding snap?" I rolled my eyes.

"Unlike the pair of you, I have an Arithmancy essay due tomorrow morning." I said, trying to sound snooty, but failing miserably. The other boy shot me a look.

"Come on, you don't want to be doing work like that on a night like this. Join in! We need another player." I sat for a second, contemplating my options. I could skip out on the runes essay. I was pretty sure I had enough done to satisfy Professor Vector. On the other hand, this chair was so very comfortable…

"Are you coming or not?"

With a sigh, I surrendered my seat. The homework could always wait until morning.

AN: I had to write this one in first person, because Hermione and Lupin are, like it or not, different genders. Also, Lupin seems like the type to take ancient runes.


End file.
